madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline's Detective School
Madeline's Detective School '''is an episode in Season 2 of Madeline. The girls want to get Miss Clavel a birthday present. Summary '''Madeline's Detective School: Review: The Problem: The Class wanted to get Miss. Clavel Something: Item that is special and Expensive: could be something she likes; one of the students, or the public is wearing. Not aware of Miss. Clavel wanted to take a Group Photo Surprise. The children thought a new hat would be the prize. Meanwhile Pepito is sneezing at Painter, Window Washers,Tree Trimmer, Could it be he is having a Allergic to Something, Hiring Madeline as his Detective. A clue finder: to figure out the cause of the Symptoms. Cats somehow went missing, The Cats so close-by Miss Clavel causing Pepito's Allergic Reaction. Unless they find The Hat-Burglar Cats will keep on disappearing. The Cat Burglar went after their collars to sell to the underground Market and sell the Felines to New Owner Bidder's. The Public thought "La Chat" and Miss Clavel is one of same person, The Publicity News claimed they found Cat Burglar however the cats were gone right after. Next Morning: The Gardener trims the Vineyard House casing the place and saw through the window Madeline's Dog Genevieve. Pepito may have sneezed at Gardener far more too many times, more than the Window Washer,and Painter, his Jacket is full of Cat fur. Detective Madeline and Pepito spotted the Cat Burglar as his sun glasses and fake mustache got hooked by the vine and came off. Lucky Detective Monroe and the Police: is in the Area. The Hat: The Suspect is a man stealing house whole Cats from the public and their Collars while closing watching the Resident. Madeline and Pepito got a gold Safety Patrol Medal of honour for capturing Crook Stealer. In the End Miss. Clavel decided to take a photo picture's of her class. As for Pepito he got to be in it/with them. The Fake Badge, and the Fake Money Even thou Pepito had Allergies, he Imagined Madeline as a Detective. (The Game was suppost to be Fable however it became Too Real for them.) Madeline Detective School: The old house is being repainted. Pepito starts sneezing at the painter. Miss Clavel's birthday is coming up and the girls all decide to get her something special and expensive. The next day, while out for their walk, Miss Clavel comments on a group that is having their picture taken. The girls thinks that she's interested in a hat that one of the ladies in the group is wearing. So, they start doing chores, but failed miserably at it. Then Pepito suggests Madeline opened a detective school. Meanwhile, a chandelier cleaner is in the house and Pepito starts sneezing again. Then, stuffs in the form of felines in the Paris starts going missing and ending up with Miss Clavel. And news has it that the theif, a cat burglar who goes by the name of "La Chat" (The Cat) is on the loose. Put two and two together and we know that the cat burglar is stealing the stuff for Miss Clavel. Pepito starts sneezing again when the window-cleaner comes by. Later, they find a fake moustache. So they decided to trap the burglar, but fails at it. Instead, they find a pair of fake glasses. The next day, we see a gardener prunning the trees of the house when Detective Monroe drops in. Then they find a the window-washer's window scrapper by the statue. Unfortunately, Detective Monroe thinks that Miss Clavel is the thief (stupid, no?). Pepito starts sneezing again. Pepito then admits that he's allergic to los gatos - cats! They then put the clues together and decide that the burglar is currently the tree-trimmer. He admits that he was one of Miss Clavel's student. He then tries to make a break for it, but Miss Clavel talks him out of it. So he surrenders. The students of Madeline's detective school then leaves. But the money that they received were play money! Good thing the badge they gave out were play badges (but the knowledge was real). Then, Detective Monroe calls up again tells them about the rewards for returning the stolen goods. They return the goods and buy the hat. But it wasn't the hat Miss Clavel wants - it was a group photograph! So, Pepito takes out his new camera and takes a group picture of Miss Clavel and the girls. They then exchanged the hat for a picture frame, and we see the show come to a close with Miss Clavel in bed, looking at the picture, now hung up on the wall next to the picture of her at reform school. Song "The Best, Best Gifts in the World“ Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes